


A Christmas Celebration

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Digital Art, Drinking, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda during and after the celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Celebration

"What, Gladys?! I'll bloody well drink another whisky if I want to!"  


"Good night, Gene. Sleep tight. See you in the morning."  



End file.
